Slumber Party Fun 2
by KBerry
Summary: The madness continues in the Slumber Party Sequel-double the madness. Double the violence. And double Larten-literally! Note: I suggest you read 'Slumberparty fun' by vampanezegirl97 first More details-plus the story!-inside! KBerry x
1. And so it begins

**WARNING: Extreme crazy-ness, threats, some mild violence, and Steve Leonard.**

Helloooo fanfiction people! If you aren't familiar with Vampanezegirl97's fic 'Slumberparty fun', I suggest you read it before you read this! She asked me to write a sequel! It took a while due to other stories, but here it is!

Just a quick briefing:

There are two Lartens, courtesy of Evanna, to solve a brutal fangirl war that may have destroyed the universe if left unchecked. One is human, and the other is a vampire, as there can only be one vampire. I chose who got which-me or Dead L E will have the human version who was saved from...a place(read the first story for full explanation!)

This story is even crazier, and there will be games! For those who are aware of 'I'm a Celebrity, get me out of here!' It's a lot like that, only with vampires and vampaneze! You, the readers, will later get the chance to vote for people you want to stay in, people you want to join, challenge ideas, and I may even let some of you into the story to help a chosen team!

So, without further ado, may I present:

SLUMBER PARTY FUN 2

*The forest is dark and the only light comes from the moonlight filtering through the trees, owls hoot and the wind rustles the leaves on the trees. All is peaceful*

KBerry: Laaaaaaaaaarrrrrrtttteeen! *Birds fly out of trees in terror* LARTEN! Larten, it's a disaster!

Larten: *comes out of the trees with a massive backpack, looking grumpy* What is wrong?

KBerry: You know I invited a bunch of people?

Larten: Of course I do. You made me listen to the entire list.

KBerry: *looks shifty* Yeah…the entire list. Anyway, I don't know how vampanezegirl is going to get here! She can't flit!

Larten: What about the others that are not vampires or vampaneze?

KBerry: Well, Darren's coming with Vancha, Dead L E's coming with the other Larten, and St-um, that's it. But how will vampanezegirl get here?

Larten: I do not know.

KBerry: You know, if I had got the vampire Larten, you could telepathically communicate with Vancha and get him to pick her up.

Larten: It is not MY fault that I am no longer a vampire! You should have thought ahead about vampanezegirl!

KBerry: I DID! She was SUPPOSED to go with Mika but-Oh no.

Larten: What now?

KBerry: I forgot to invite Kurda. This is a disaster!

Larten: *sighs* For the sake of the Gods…

KBerry: Hey! I'm sorry, OK?

*Suddenly there is a massive crash and loud yell of "OUCH!"*

Larten: What was that?

Darren: *stomps out of the trees* THAT was Vancha running into a tree! *plucks leaves out of his hair moodily* I was flung straight into its branches!

KBerry: Nice to see you too, Darren.

Darren: Oh yeah, sorry. Are we the first ones here?

KBerry: Yep. *looks into trees anxiously* is Vancha OK?

Darren: Yeah. He's just checking out the area-

Vancha: *bursts through trees* Hi!

KBerry: Hi! *gives him a hug then pulls away quickly* I thought I told you to shower before you came?

Vancha: …I did.

Larten: Liar. I can smell you from here.

Vancha: Really? Without your vampire senses?

Larten: Be quiet!

Vancha: Make me! Oh, hang on, you won't be strong en-

KBerry: *slaps Vancha*

Vancha: OW!

KBerry: DON'T make fun of Larten! Are we clear?

Vancha: I don't-

KBerry: ARE WE CLEAR?

Vancha: Yes…

Larten: Thank you, Kberry, but I could have handled him.

KBerry: You're welcome. It was no trouble, he folded pretty fast.

Vancha: Hmph.

*Dead L E and Larten 2 enter*

Dead L E: Kberry.

KBerry: Dead L E. I see you got the vampire Larten.

Dead L E: Yes.

*Awkward silence*

Darren: Um…so, er, how have you all been?

Larten 1: Good.

Larten 2: Good.

Darren: …OK.

*Kurda flits in*

Kurda: Hey.

Darren: Hi, Kurda!

Larten 1 and Larten 2: *unenthusiastically* Hello…

KBerry: But…but I forgot to invite you! How did you know to come?

Vampanezegirl: * Comes out from behind Kurda* I told him.

KBerry: I'm soooooooo so so so sorry for forgetting to send a vampire to pick you up! It was SUPPOSED to be Mika but he cancelled on me because of 'Prince stuff', then I just go so wrapped up in kidnapping- um, I mean I just forgot! I'm sorry!

Vampanezegirl: It's OK, it's just lucky Kurda called me on his phone to ask if we needed our own sleeping bags.

Vancha: Kurda has a PHONE?

Kurda: Yeah. Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't have a phone.

KBerry: Right. Anyway, I think that's most of us. Forbidden Dawn and a few others will be here later, but we have a while to get the tents up before they-

*Gannen bursts through the bushes, looking mad*

KBerry: Oh crap.

Gannen: OK, what have you done with Steve?

Larten 1: KBerry?

KBerry: Um…er…Steve? I haven't seen him in…um, ages. I THINK I last saw him with…with um…with…er, someone.

Gannen: You are a terrible liar. Now where is he?

Kberry: Nowhere.

Gannen: I am serious! Where is Steve?

KBerry: I dunno.

Gannen: DO NOT PLAY DUMB WITH ME, I-

*Suddenly, a loud, muffled yell comes out of one of Kberry's bags*

Darren: What was that?

Berry: What was what?

Darren: That muffled yell that came out of that massive bag. Hang on…did it just MOVE?

KBerry: No! I mean, yes. Well…yeah. But it's not what you think!

Vampanezegirl: Isn't it?

KBerry: *sighs and opens bag*

Vampanezegirl: Woah.

*Steve is tied up with masses of purple ribbon, and has a gag in his mouth*

Steve: MMMPH! Mmmfflemmph!

Vampanezegirl: What have you done to him?

KBerry: I wanted him to be here, but he wouldn't come because Darren was coming so I kidnapped him and tied him up.

Vampanezegirl: But what's with the ribbon?

KBerry: …It IS a party.

Dead L E: He looks mad. Maybe you should untie him.

Gannen: Yes, you should!

KBerry and Darren: ARE YOU CRAZY?

KBerry: He'll kill me!

Darren: He'll torture me, THEN kill me!

Gannen: *pulls out sword* You will pay for this!

KBerry: OK, OK, I'll untie him! *takes off gag*

Steve: YOU ARE ALL SOOO DEAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS! SHAN! YOU BETTER START RUNNING, BECAUSE I'M COMING FOR YOU FIRST! THEN KBERRY, THEN THE TWO CREPSLEYS-

KBerry: Shut up, or I won't untie you. Now, promise to be nice to my guests.

Steve: NEVER!

KBerry: Oh, really? Not even if I have a hostage? *holds up Steve beloved teddy bear, Mr Cuddles*

Steve: *eyes widen* No! Mr Cuddles! Don't hurt him, please!

KBerry: If you play nice, you can have him back in one piece.

Steve: And if I don't?

KBerry: Marshmallows won't be the only things roasting over the fire.

Steve: *inhales sharply* OK. I'll be…good-ish.

KBerry: Good-ish?

Vampanezegirl: It's probably the best you'll get from him.

Gannen: Good-ish is a big step for him.

Larten 1 and 2: *snorts* He will not last more than five minutes.

Darren: Guys, I don't like there being two Lartens. It's confusing, and one is bad enough!

Larten 1 and 2: *both try and hit Darren at the same time and end up knocking him face first into the mud*

Darren: OUCH! That really, REALLY hurt! I mean the human hit hurt less-

Larten 1: For goodness sake…

Darren: But you have to stop hitting! It's not very nice.

Steve: Diddums.

Darren: Shut up, bear-lover.

Steve: Mr Cuddles is not a toy, it's a valuable collectable that I was GOING to trade for a stake to kill you with!

Darren: So why didn't you?

Steve: Um…I decided to kill you in a different way, and…and I thought that throwing away the bear would be a waste, and there's no WAY that I'd give it to needy child so I just kept him.

Dead L E: Riiiight.

Steve: Oh, shut up!

KBerry: OK, OK, let's pitch the tents and then we can start playing some games and stuff.

Darren and Steve: *point at each other* I'M NOT PUTTING MY TENT NEAR HIS!

Gannen: I refuse to be anywhere near Vancha.

Vancha: AND WHY IS THAT?

Gannen: The smell is overwhelming-

*A furious babble breaks out between them with much pushing and shoving*

KBerry: ENOUGH! *they ignore her* ENOUGH! SHUT UP! I have an idea!

Steve: *suspiciously* What sort of idea?

KBerry: We could split into two different camps and compete against each other for…*pulls out pink plastic bag* Prizes!

Darren: Wait a second! How did you know we'd need prizes? And you thought of that plan pretty fast.

KBerry: Weeeellll, I kind of figured this would happen. So I planned ahead. *Pulls out two tally chart sheets* I've already planned some great challenges, and for winning each one, you get a certain amount of points. The team with the most points by one am will win.

Vancha: Let me get this straight-you knew all along that we'd fight, and turned the situation into a GAME?

KBerry: Um. Yes.

Darren: Devious.

KBerry: Don't call me that, you called Debbie devious and I don't want to be compared to her in any way whatsoever. OK?

Darren: *puts hands up* OK, I won't compare you to her.

Vampanezegirl: So, do we pick our own teams?

KBerry: Yep. As long as they're fair. Don't forget, the others are arriving later so there will be more people joining each team.

Dead L E: I go where my Larten goes.

Vampanezegirl: I'm with Steve.

Steve: I don't care.

Darren: This is awesome!

*Half an hour later two team have formed*

Steve: OK, on my team there's Gannen, Vampanezegirl, Dead L E and…and stupid vampire Crepsley.

KBerry: And your team name is?

Steve: Team vampaneze rule.

Larten 2: No way. Never in a million years.

Steve: Fine. Team Vampaneze are better than vampires!

KBerry: For now, you'll just be Team A.

Steve: HA! That means yours will be Team B!

Darren: OK, on our team there's me, KBerry, non-vampire Larten, Kurda and Vancha.

KBerry: So, we'll pitch our tents over there, you can have yours over there. *points at a patch of thorn bushes*

Steve: No way! YOU pitch your tents over there!

Vampanezegirl: There's a clear patch over there.

KBerry: That's for the challenges. I guess you'll just have to cut down the thorns.

Vampanezegirl: Why are you being so mean?

KBerry: I'll give you a little clue. Larten. Locked up for days.

Vampanezegirl: But you got what you wanted in the end!

KBerry: Still.

* * *

**OK, remember, I'm still getting into the swing of things, so it may not be as good just yet. But this is a double chapter upload, so check out chapter two! **

**KBerry x**


	2. Teams

Steve: How about Team vampaneze are super amazing?

Dead L E: Look, we aren't naming our team something that has the word vampaneze in.

Vampanezegirl and Steve: Why?

Dead L E: Because there a vampires and humans in our team too.

Steve: OK, how about…Team Super Steve?

Dead L E: For crying out loud…

Meanwhile, In camp B:

KBerry: Kurda, the tent doesn't go up like-no, Kurda, no, don't do it by force! You have to slot them in-Darren!

Darren: Huh? *jumps and drops the metal pole he was holding*

KBerry: Why did you steal that?

Darren: Oh. Um. No reason.

KBerry: You were going to hit Steve with it, weren't you?

Darren: *sighs* Yeah…

Larten 1: That is admirable, but I suggest you use a knife rather than a pole so he gains more of an injury-

KBerry: No! No fighting tonight!

Vancha: I have thought of THE best team name!

KBerry: Let's hear it.

Vancha: Team Amazing.

Darren: It's a little…boring.

KBerry: But it's probably the best we'll get.

Kurda: How about Team Edward? *everyone turns to stare at him slowly*

KBerry: _What?_

Kurda: What?

KBerry: Kurda, do you…have you read Twilight?

Kurda: No. I mean, I may have read it ONCE, ages ago, and I'm just saying that Edward was there first so he should get Bella or…or whatever her name was, I mean, it was so long ago I can't really remember.

Darren: Um, I say we stick with Team Amazing. Or Team Darren.

Vancha: Team Amazing it is.

KBerry: Um…OK then. So, let's finish up with the tents, meet with the other Team and start round one of the Camping Games!

*One hour later*

Darren: *gasping for air* OK, so we caught the tent after it blew away, got Kurda down from the tree where Vancha threw him and put up the tents, and got some wood for a fire. Now can we start the games?

KBerry: I suppose. Let's go! Everyone, follow me! *Both teams follow her to a clearing, where there are two massive logs at either end.* OK. Steve, what's your Team name?

Steve: After much debate, we went for Team Leopard. Isn't that right, Larten? *holds knife to his back, Vampanezegirl doing the same to Dead L E*

Larten 2: …Yes.

Dead L E: *mutters* Yes, Team Leopard…

KBerry: Great! And our Team is called Team Amazing.

Gannen: *snorts* Creative.

KBerry: Shut up. Now, Team Leopard, you sit on that log-*points to log* And we'll sit over there. *Both Teams go to their logs*

Steve: *raises hand* WAIT! If you're the host, AND on that team, you'll be bias! That's not fair!

Darren: No, what's not fair is giving up your humanity for an ungrateful assho-

KBerry: Enough! Good point, Steve, but I'm not actually the host.

Darren: Then who is?

KBerry: Someone I know will be fair. Someone unbias, and will never let herself sway in one team's favour.

Larten 1: Oh no, you did not, not-

Evanna: *comes out of the trees* Hello!

Larten 1 and 2: *Blush*

Evanna: Nice to see you, everyone. Lartens. *winks*

Larten 1: Please change me back into a vampire.

Evanna: There can only be one vampire Larten.

Larten 1: BUT-

Evanna: End of discussion.

Larten 1: *grumbles moodily*

Evanna: Now…let the games begin!

Steve: *punches the air* WOOOOOOOOOOO! TEAM LEOPARD!

Darren: *faceplams*


End file.
